The present invention relates to a picking mechanism for looms.
The prior art discloses numerous picking mechanisms and methods for looms. In the case of picking mechanisms operating with fixed blast nozzles, the number of nozzles is relatively limited due to their size and spacing relationships, since all the nozzles must at all times have an effective picking position with respect to the U-shaped channel of the loom reed. In the case of pivotable blast nozzles, their number is also limited since, with an increasing number, the pivoting path becomes longer and the speed of the successive weaving cycles must be increased, even though this speed is already high. This not only increases wear and consequently leads to a greater requirement for maintenance, but also results in inaccurate picking positions.